Doomsday Shark
The Doomsday Shark is Forman's giant airship before he owned his castle which serves as his base of operations during an attempt to unleash armageddon across the world. The Doomsday Shark made two appearances in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga as it is crewed by Forman and The Forman Gang. Appearance The Doomsday Shark is a giant and armoured airship in the shape of a shark with a silver colour scheme, the mouth as its hangar bay and entrance where its drones go out(true in Dial P For Patch), the dorsal fin as its main deck where Forman makes his plans, the gills as its viewports where his minions come out and shoot their opponents, the caudal fin as its engine, the eyes as its viewports where the cockpit takes place and its pectoral fins for keeping the shark afloat. Features and Arsenal The Doomsday Shark is more than capable of flight and hovering and is equipped with weaponry. This included a tractor beam to abduct its foes and villains that try to get away, a hangar for deployment of shark drones to defend the vessel, viewports where armed Forman Gangers shoot the enemy, it can also inhale things into the shark, shown when it inhales Vinny after he defeated Namrof in Howling Hell. Finally, the Doomsday Shark also has mind-control powers stored in the mouth, e.g. where it mind controlled McTavish by capturing his friends except Vinny in three bags full. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs The Doomsday Shark first appears as Forman's base of operations and serves as an important role in Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs. It actually appears when Thatch while on the hunt for Patch gets captured and Archie witnesses it in the sky by stating it that it's "smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside". Emperor Peng uses it to escape from the dogs while being pulled up by its tractor beam. Vinny then infiltrates The Doomsday Shark only for him to be tased and shot from behind by Forman, but unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure sneaks in the shark seeking Namrof. While McTavish, Archie, Squinto, Winston and Bruno go after Forman in their K9 Dragoon, many minions try to shoot them down but an unknown assassin blasts them off leaving Forman to fire a rocket launcher at them causing the dogs to crash land. After Archie is heavily criticised for not putting weapons in their machine, Squinto and Bruno get captured as well leaving McTavish distressed. The remaining three dogs infiltrate only to stumble upon a lab of Insectos until they are ambushed by Emperor Peng who just found them. While making an attempt to move on, Winston and Archie get captured too while McTavish is about to be exexcuted but is saved by the assassin(who was Vinny the whole time) leaving Forman pissed off and throwing a fit. After their conservation, the shadowy persona in the form of a rat comes to bargain with Namrof by advising him to hide his true identity from Forman and Namrof promises to keep it as a secret. The dogs and the ones rescued had a big fight against the Forman Gang and they fight again outside. The Doomsday Shark appears in the climax but under the control of Emperor Peng brainwashing McTavish capturing his own friends in three bags full so Vinny has to go and get them back. Both he and Peng fight in the core for the final battle but he defeats him by luring him into an unstable ground and falls to his doom but puts himself on steroids. Vinny must then climb up a series of levels with rising molten steel nearly melting the shark while fighting the beefed up penguin. Upon reaching a switch and pressing it, the bridge collapses under Peng causing him to fall into a pit. Vinny then snaps McTavish out of it while destroying the mind controlling machine and the dogs escape the unstable Doomsday Shark causing it to crash land and becomes deformed afterwards. Enemies * Alpha Gangers * Beta Gangers * Delta Gangers * Gamma Gangers * Insectos * Mort * Bean * The Forman Gang (bosses) * PengChill (both boss and later final boss) Dial P For Patch The Doomsday Shark appears again but it is rebuilt and serves as the eighth and final world in Dial P For Patch. Forman and Patch use it to deploy Shark Drones and successfully captured the following 8 dogs (Wendell, Bruce, Cleveland, Thatch, Winston, Butthead, Beavis and McTavish). Vinny, Sid and Sheldon fight the two villains but they are thrown out of the window thanks to Forman's new machine. Minus McTavish as a hostage, Forman hires Earl, Rick, Larry, ShadowSqueak, Rupert, PengChill and Namrof to take the dogs with them. Enemies * Alpha Gangers * Gamma Gangers * Beta Gangers * Delta Gangers * Forman (boss) * Patch (Vinny's final boss) * ShadowSqueak (Sid, Sheldon and Monte's final boss) * Tyrannotron (appears in boss battle with Patch) * Dry Rats (appears in boss battle with Super Evil Patch) * Ghastlies (appears in boss battle with Super Evil Patch) Category:Final Levels Category:Evil Realms Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dial P For Patch Category:Locations in Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:Terrorism Category:Evil Lairs